The field of disclosure relates generally to a temperature sensor assembly and, more particularly, to a temperature sensor assembly for measuring a temperature of a fluid flow.
At least some known temperature sensors have been developed for use with aircraft engines, such as, for example, turboshaft, turbojet, turbofan and turbo-propeller engines. These temperature sensors may include an airfoil and a temperature sensing element disposed downstream of the airfoil. The airfoil is typically aerodynamically shaped and may function, in part, to guide the fluid flow into contact with the temperature sensing element.
Many conventional temperature sensors may include a heating element disposed within the airfoil. The heating element may be configured to heat a leading edge of the airfoil during operation, such that fluid flow impinging on the airfoil is prevented from forming ice over the surface of the airfoil. However, as fluid flow is heated over the surface of the airfoil, the flow may continue downstream over the temperature sensing element, which may, as a result, incorrectly measure an ambient air temperature within the fluid flow.